


Could This Be Something Real?

by Abadabadoo22



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechloe Week, Bechloe Week 2020, F/F, Fake Dating, Famous Beca, Fluff, Unrequited Love?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abadabadoo22/pseuds/Abadabadoo22
Summary: Beca takes Chloe as her date to the grammy's and now the world thinks they are togetherBechloe Week 2020 - Day 5: "Fake Dating"
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 46
Kudos: 392





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this someday, I like where it's going, but didn't have enough time/energy to take it any further tonight!

“Beca you have to take someone with you to the Grammy’s, you can’t just go alone,” Beca’s PR team has been trying to convince her of the fact that she needs a date for the last half hour.

“I just don’t get why I can’t go by myself,” Beca huffs, leaning back in her chair angrily, “does it matter who I bring?”

“No…” Diane, her manager, starts to say before Beca cuts her off abruptly.

“Ok, I’ll bring Chloe then,” Beca says decidedly.

“That’s not what we really had in mind…”

“I don’t care, if I have to bring someone I want it to be someone I will at least have a good time with,” she’s sick of fighting with them on this, and Chloe would be over the moon to go to the Grammy’s.

Everyone seems to collectively back down, especially since they got Beca to at least agree to bring someone, even if that someone is not a celebrity. They had a list a mile long for Beca to choose from, all people that would help her budding career if she was seen with them. Beca is up for 3 Grammy’s which is huge, considering it’s all for her debut album. Which is all the more reason for Beca to want someone she actually cares about to be there with her.

“I’m going to call her right now,” Beca whips out her phone and already has Chloe’s number dialed before anyone can stop her.

Chloe picks up on the second ring and when Beca tells her, she screams so loud Beca’s entire team can hear her.

************

The day of the Grammy’s Chloe comes over to Beca’s house, where she has an entire team waiting to do their hair and makeup. Beca lets her stylists pick both her and Chloe’s outfits. She’s not sure what either of them are wearing yet.

After a few solid hours of being pampered, Beca is standing in her bedroom wearing a slim black dress, it’s a little understated in comparison to others she has seen but it’s still one of the most expensive things Beca has ever had on her body. This is her first BIG Hollywood event too. Her hair is curled, and partly pulled back and she has on so much makeup she scarcely recognizes herself.

When she finally makes it downstairs, Chloe is no where to be seen. They must still be getting her ready. After what seems like an eternity, she hears heels on the steps of the stairs.

When Beca finally sees Chloe, her breath is stolen away, and her jaw hits the floor. She’s so beautiful it hurts. She’s in an emerald green dress, floor length and strapless. Her hair is curled into an intricate updo, her makeup not as heavy as Beca’s but it’s definitely not a natural look. Chloe sees her staring and giggles lightly.

“I think that this dress costs more than every car I’ve ever owned combined,” Chloe is touching the sides of the dress dreamily, “this is amazing…you look amazing by the way.”

“You look gorgeous,” Beca tries to pull her gaze away but she can’t.

“You ladies ready?” her assistant for the night asks, “the car is outside.”

Beca nods and outstretches her hand for Chloe to take. She eagerly takes it and they walk out to the car waiting for them.

“You know, everyone was telling me while I was getting ready, that it’s really ballsy of you to take me to the Grammy’s,” Chloe mentions as they start to drive down the road.

Beca nods, “I guess it is.”

“Is it because I’m not famous?” Chloe asks carefully.

“Actually, I think it’s more about the fact that you’re a woman,” she shrugs.

Her PR team had made it very clear that this could definitely create a rumor that Chloe is her girlfriend…and that Beca is gay. Her PR team said it could hurt her since she’s so newly famous. But Beca is gay, and she doesn’t want to hide forever. Why not rip the band aid off right away?

“They don’t want you to be public with your sexuality?” Chloe raises an eyebrow questioningly.

“No, they think it could hurt me, they were also worried about the rumors that could start about us,” Beca admits.

“Like that we’re together or something?” the red head asks, clarifying Beca’s statement.

She nods in confirmation, “Yea.”

“Well I think you should be yourself,” Chloe says boldly, “it’s better to ditch the people that won’t accept you right away.”

“That’s what I think too.”

************

Beca wins all 3 Grammy’s.

The first one they announce she actually cries…on national television.

The second one, she’s so shocked she can barely walk back up to the stage.

The third one, Chloe pulls her into a hug so tight she can barely breath. She kisses her on the cheek and Beca walks to the stage beaming from ear to ear.

After a wild night of afterparties, Beca can barely open her eyes the next morning. She vaguely registers the presence of someone else in her bed. She finally manages to roll over and sees a mop of red hair splayed out on the pillow next to her. Both girls had only had the energy to strip out of their dresses and fell asleep in their bras and underwear.

A loud snore escapes her best friend, who is clearly still very much asleep. Beca grabs her phone and is greeted by an onslaught of messages from her PR team, manager, basically her whole team. What they had all feared has come true. Beca opens up an article her assistant attached in a text.

_Beca Mitchell makes a clean sweep at her first Grammy’s…with her new girlfriend by her side_

She opens another.

_Beca Mitchell is Gay?_

And she opens yet another.

_Beca Mitchell debuts hot girlfriend and sexuality at the Grammy’s._

She rolls her eyes. People are so quick to assume. Beca doesn’t care if the world knows she’s gay, but she doesn’t want to rope Chloe into this too.

Her phone rings before she can even think about replying to one of her million messages. She steps out of the bedroom, so she won’t wake her sleeping best friend.

“ _Did you see it?”_ the voice of her lead PR person rings through her ears.

“Yea I saw, what should we do?”

_“Do you think you can fake date Chloe for a while?”_

“What!?!” Beca screeches into the phone.

_“Beca you’ve gained thousands….millions of followers overnight. People are eating this up. They love that you’re gay, they love your girlfriend, it would really help your image.”_

“Oh, so now it’s ok that I’m gay.”

“ _That’s not what I meant, it was always ok.”_

“Not really, but ok, you want to exploit my sexuality and make Chloe fake date me. You want to rope her into this mess just so people will like me?”

_“It sounds really harsh when you say it that way.”_

“That’s because it is.”

Beca hangs up the phone angrily before he can even think of responding. When she walks back in the room, Chloe is sitting up, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

“What was that about?” she yawns.

“So, the whole world thinks you’re my girlfriend,” Beca plops back down onto the bed tiredly.

“Oh, wow,” Chloe looks as surprised as she can for how not awake she is.

“And my PR team wants us to fake date for a while, because apparently the world _loves_ gay Beca and her hot red head girlfriend,” Beca rolls her eyes, “but don’t worry, I’m going to tell them no.”

Chloe looks at her like she’s dumb, “Why?”

“Because we aren’t dating?” Beca is looking at her just as confused.

“If it’ll help your image, I don’t mind doing it for a while,” Chloe shrugs.

“Doesn’t it feel wrong and weird to you?”

“It might be a little weird, but it’s not like we’re putting on the ball and chain. We can do it for a while, then ‘break up’” Chloe says, making air quotes with her fingers.

“Are you sure you’re ok with this?” Beca double checks.

“Yea why not? This is the most action I’ll have gotten in a while,” Chloe winks at her teasingly.

“You’re so weird,” Beca shoves her before calling her PR team back.

************

The world absolutely eats up Beca Mitchell and her “new girlfriend” Chloe. Chloe is launched into fame so quickly that neither of them have time to process it.

“Dating” Chloe is also easier than Beca was expecting. It’s easy and fun. Beca likes taking her on dates, she likes making cute Instagram posts. She likes gushing about her budding relationship in interviews. By the looks of it, Chloe is having just as much fun as she is. It makes her wonder if the feelings they are pretending are as fake as they claim.

“Bec?” Chloe walks over to her, phone outstretched.

“Yea?”

“Take a cute pic with me, I need to make a new post,” the red head sits down and wiggles herself as close as she can to Beca.

Chloe leans in close and pecks Beca on the cheek, capturing it all with her phone. Beca can still feel her cheek tingling where Chloe’s lips had been. It’s been that way lately, her heart speeds up whenever she’s around her best friend. Sparks fly up her arm when they hold hands.

Does Chloe feel it too? How fake is this anymore?

“So has your PR team told you when we should break up?” Chloe asks nonchalantly as she makes her Instagram post.

Beca feels her heart break in two at the question, she knew it would be something they’d talk about soon, “I don’t know, I can ask them.”

“No rush,” Chloe says sweetly, smiling at Beca.

Beca nods, trying to swallow back an unexpected batch of tears. She definitely won’t rush this. Beca has decided she wants to prolong their “dating” for as long as she can, because as much as she hates to admit it. She has feelings for Chloe.

Maybe Chloe will eventually have feelings for her too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe deals with her new found feelings towards her best friend/fake girlfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to continue...I couldn't leave it where I left it :)

The first time they kiss is when Chloe realizes.

They are at an album release party for another artist under Beca’s label. Obviously, Chloe was the first choice to go with her when Beca got the news about having to go. The world loves Chloe and Beca and it’s always good for them to be seen at events like this.

It’s been a little boring, Beca has to do a lot of mingling. Chloe gets the pleasure of standing by her side and acting interested. It’s an open bar though and the DJ is good.

Beca has been extra clingy tonight, constantly holding Chloe’s hand, pecking her on the cheek, or running her hand lovingly up and down her back. She’s gotten her drinks all night and made sure she’s ok every so often. It’s not like it’s out of the norm, it’s how they have to act to be believable, but it just feels different. Maybe it feels more genuine? More sincere? Like the feelings are real, Chloe’s not really sure how that idea makes her feel.

“You want to go sit down for a while?” Beca whispers in her ear after they walk away from yet another person that talked shop with her “girlfriend” for about twenty minutes.

Chloe nods, her feet are killing her in the white strappy heels so lovingly chosen by Beca’s stylist, “Please.”

Beca leads them over to a somewhat secluded table at the back of the room. When Chloe finally sits down her feet breathe a sigh of relief.

“Do you want another drink?” Beca asks, setting her own, half melted, mostly empty drink onto the table in front of them.

“Sure, vodka…” Chloe starts telling Beca what she wants but the brunette cuts her off.

“Vodka and cranberry, I know Chlo, it’s been your drink since college,” Beca sends her a wink before heading over to the bar.

The simple wink makes Chloe’s heart skip a beat. She finds herself carefully watching Beca as she walks over to the bar. She’s been feeling like this more and more lately.

When it happens, Chloe isn’t even remotely prepared. The night is coming to a close, a slow song is playing, Beca is holding her close as they sway to the beat. The car will be coming for them soon, but Beca promised her one dance, and she kept her promise.

“I love dancing with you,” Chloe whispers, gazing into steel blue eyes.

Beca doesn’t respond, but instead leans so close Chloe can feel her breathe against her face. Her eyes flit down quickly, eyeing her lips before looking back into her eyes. Before Chloe can process what is about to happen, soft lips are pressed against her own. Chloe melts into her touch, the entire world slowing around them.

It’s over in the blink of an eye, but Chloe knows she’ll be feeling and tasting Beca’s lips all night. In those two seconds, her whole world turned on its axis. She liked that a lot, a lot more than friends should. She felt that kiss from the top of her head all the way to her toes.

The part that really trips her up is that they didn’t even need to kiss. There is no press around right now, most people at this party are gone or too drunk to care. There was no reason for Beca to have to kiss her. It seems weird that their first public kiss wasn’t under a more watchful eye. So why did she do it?

************

They don’t talk about it. A week goes by before it falls into their conversation.

“So…my PR team thinks it’ll be a while before we can break up,” Beca brings it up over a dinner out.

Chloe’s heart jumps at the words but tries not to be obvious and continues to pick at her sushi, “Don’t you think it’s kind of risky to talk like that when we’re in public?”

“Chlo, we’re literally secluded in a corner by ourselves, I don’t think anyone can hear what we are saying,” Beca reassures her, “is that ok?”

“What that we’re secluded or that we’re going to date for a while longer?”

Beca bites her lip and smirks, in a way that Chloe knows means she’s trying not to laugh, “the second one dork.”

“Of course, it’s ok Bec,” she answers breezily as she pops another bite into her mouth.

Beca looks relieved, taking a long sip of her drink before replying, “Oh good, I just don’t want to hold you back or anything. It’s not like you can date for real while we are doing this.”

“You would never hold me back, I’m perfectly happy” Chloe says truthfully, “plus I think you’re treating me better than any of my past partners ever have.”

The smile that spreads across Beca’s face is almost blinding, “So I’m a pretty good girlfriend?”

“The best.”

“I hope you don’t mind that I kissed you last week at the party,” Beca suddenly blurts out, like it’s been weighing on her for a while.

Chloe’s heart leaps into her throat for the second time that night, they are finally going to talk about it, “Not at all…shouldn’t we be kissing?”

“Yea, I just wasn’t sure how you would feel about kissing me,” the brunette says shyly.

“I don’t have a problem with it,” Chloe shrugs, “plus you’re a pretty good kisser, I wouldn’t mind being kissed again.”

Beca’s cheeks turn a subtle shade of red at the older girl’s words, “I think that can be arranged…you’re a not so bad yourself by the way.”

Chloe has to resist the urge to lean across the table and pull Beca’s lips to hers. It would be weird since they were just talking about it, she needs to wait a while. It’s just she doesn’t want to. Ever since the party last week, Chloe has realized just how she feels about her best friend. It’s definitely not platonic in any sense. She’s been dreaming of Beca’s lips against hers since the moment it happened.

“Would it be weird if I kissed you right now?” Beca brings it up before she can think of doing it, which surprises her.

“Not at all,” Chloe replies quickly.

Beca wastes no time in leaning across the small table, Chloe doing the same to meet her in the middle. Their lips connect in a soft kiss, it doesn’t last long, much like the last time, but it leaves Chloe reeling once again. Her heart beats loudly in her chest and her lips tingle.

Beca smiles back at her sweetly, and it just makes her want to pull her best friend onto her lap and kiss her senseless. The thing is, Chloe doesn’t feel anything lightly, it’s all or nothing. Especially when it comes to love, Chloe is all in before she even has a chance to realize it. Her feelings for Beca went from 0-80 in a matter of days.

“So, you like your sushi?” Beca clears her throat, her cheeks still a light shade of red.

The topic change throws her off for a moment before she answers, “It’s delicious.”

“Good,” Beca grins back at her.

Truth is Chloe isn’t even paying attention to her food anymore, she’s just wondering when it will be acceptable to kiss her best friend again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update! I've been going through a lot personally, but I'm back and hopefully I'll be updating this more regularly now :)

“No, we’re fine really,” Beca reiterates to her manager for about the fourth time.

_“You guys really don’t have to continue to go through with this…they love you guys,”_ he pauses briefly before continuing _, “but I’ve talked with PR, we want you to be happy, the world can fall in love with a new girlfriend.”_

“Wouldn’t it be weird to just suddenly not be together?” in all honestly Beca is grasping at straws to try and keep the charade up.

She’s not ready to “break up”.

_“It happens all the time, it wouldn’t be that out of the norm.”_

Beca groans, this is going to be harder than she thought, “Um, I’ll talk to Chloe, but really I’m fine.”

_“Ok, just let me know what you guys decide.”_

“Yea, will do. Talk to you later,” Beca says curtly before hanging up.

The last few months of fake dating Chloe have been the happiest months Beca has had in a long time. Even though Chloe really isn’t her girlfriend, some days it feels so real she forgets. Especially since they’ve added kissing into their “girlfriends” routine. Thankfully, Chloe was all on board to lock lips with her occasionally. Beca has been finding every reason available to kiss her best friend when they are out and about together.

Among all the obvious reasons for wanting to continue to date Chloe, there are other reasons for wanting to continue. None of their friends know that their relationship is fake, it was going to be too difficult to get them to all keep the secret. It would confuse all of them to no ends if the two were to suddenly split. Neither of their families know it’s fake either. The only people in the world that know are Chloe, Beca and her team. Beca just got her dad used to the idea of her dating Chloe, it would be a little confusing to turn around and end it right away.

“Bec?” Chloe calls from the kitchen.

The red head is at Beca’s so much now she might as well move in, she does stay over most nights.

“Yea?” Beca calls, heading into the room.

Chloe is standing at the counter, filling a blender up with fruit for her morning smoothie, “Who was on the phone?”

Beca sweats, not wanting to tell her the real topic of the phone call, for fear of the older woman agreeing with her PR team, that they should in fact break up, “Nothing, just my manager, he wanted to talk about some upcoming press stuff…that bacon smells good.”

Her eyes land on a fresh plate of bacon, she’d been dreaming about the fatty breakfast treat all last night.

“I made it for you, I know you really were craving it,” Chloe smiles back at her.

“You’re the best girlfriend ever,” Beca smiles, grabbing a piece of bacon and shoving it in her mouth.

“I know I am,” Chloe smirks back, “also…Aubrey called me last night, she wants to know why I’m still living in my apartment, with how ‘ _serious’_ we are.”

Beca coughs, choking on the bacon in her mouth, the statement rattling her a little. She really hadn’t thought about how that aspect of their relationship would look to their friends and family, “What did you say to her?”

“I told her you were a commitment-phobe,” she says nonchalantly, “she wasn’t really buying it though, especially because of the way you talk about me publicly, it doesn’t seem like you are. I got her to buy it though.”

Beca grabs another piece of bacon as she thinks over their situation. It just feels like they’re getting in deeper and deeper with every new development. She’s not sure how Chloe will take the idea brewing in her head, but she might as well give it a shot.

“What if you did move in?” Beca asks shakily.

Chloe’s eyes light up, but Beca cuts her off before she can respond.

“You can still keep your apartment for when we break up…but it will be believable to everyone else,” the brunette quickly clarifies, not wanting Chloe to think this is something it’s not, she doesn’t want to pressure her best friend at all.

It seems to have the opposite effect though, the red head’s face falls at her words, “Oh yea, I kind of forget that’s going to happen sometimes, but are you ok with me moving in for a while? I don’t want to impose.”

“It was my idea Chloe, I wouldn’t have suggested it if I wasn’t ok with it,” Beca smiles back at her warmly.

“Well in that case, if you’ll have me, I would love to,” Chloe perks up, beaming from ear to ear, “it’ll be just like old times, like in Brooklyn…but with wayyyy more room!”

“Yea and no Fat Amy snoring,” Beca laughs.

Beca feels all tingly inside at the prospect of Chloe being here every day. She knows this is getting to the point of not being healthy for her. Every date, every event…every kiss, Beca feels herself falling in deeper for the girl staring back at her. It’s all pretend, she doesn’t even know if Chloe feels the same. At some point this is going to end and Beca is going to be left heart broken.

“We also won’t have to share a bed,” Chloe giggles, “I never minded that part though…”

Beca’s face heats up at her words, a peculiar feeling courses through her thinking of Chloe enjoying their nighttime cuddling as much as she had, “I guess it was pretty ok.”

************

Chloe has been living with Beca for a couple weeks now and the lines between what’s real and what’s pretend are continuing to blur. Some days Beca completely forgets this is all fake, that is until she has to urge to lean over and kiss her while they are watching TV or whisper dirty things in her ear while she tries to cook dinner, that’s when she has to pull back and remember what’s really going on.

So really a slip up was bound to happen eventually. Beca just never expected it would be soon.

Chloe is standing at the sink of the guest bathroom, just like any other night. Her toothbrush in her mouth and her hair already pulled up into a messy bun. Beca slides her way into the bathroom to get her lotion she left in there a few weeks ago. Chloe gives her a toothpaste grin in the mirror.

“Just need my eucalyptus lotion, have you seen it in here Chlo?” Beca asks, rummaging through the cabinet above the toilet.

Chloe spits into the sink and tosses her toothbrush in the cup on the counter, “I think it’s in the cabinet under the sink.”

The older girl bends down and retrieves the green bottle Beca had been looking for.

Beca walks over to her and grabs the bottle from her hands, “Hey thanks.”

“No prob, night Bec,” Chloe says sweetly.

Before Beca can even process what she’s doing, she leans into Chloe’s space and presses her lips softly against her best friend’s. Chloe squeaks in surprise but doesn’t hesitate to kiss the brunette back. It’s Beca who suddenly recoils like she’s been electrocuted. Her hand flies to her face, covering her mouth. Beca races for the door without another word, leaving a very confused Chloe behind.

Beca runs into her bedroom and slams the door, turning around to lean heavily against it, “Shit. What the hell did I just do?”

Little does she know, Chloe is still standing in the bathroom, frozen in place. She touches her lips dreamily. Her heart is pounding in her chest and her stomach swirling with possibility. Does Beca want this just as much as she does?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me for this one, I swear our favorite ladies will get their heads out of their asses eventually ;)

Chloe finally manages to walk out of the bathroom on shaky legs. Her lips are still tingling from Beca’s impromptu…and shocking kiss. She contemplates going and confronting Beca about it but maybe she should just forget it. Clearly, that’s what Beca wants to do, the way she sprinted out of the bathroom.

As excited as she is about this development, she has a sinking feeling in her stomach about what it actually means. What if it was all a mistake on the brunette’s part? They have been kissing a lot, maybe she just forgot herself? Chloe can’t help but feel that there was something different about that moment in the bathroom though. It felt real, more real than any other kiss they’ve shared in the past couple months.

Against her better judgement, she finds herself knocking on her best friend’s bedroom door, “Bec?”

It’s radio silence.

She knocks again, more forcefully, “Beca?”

After a few more moments, the door slowly opens, revealing a Beca that Chloe rarely sees. She looks vulnerable, and smaller than normal.

“I’m so sorry Chlo,” she squeaks, “we can just forget it happened.”

_I don’t want to forget it._ That’s what Chloe really wants to say but she finds herself nodding in agreement instead. If that’s what Beca wants, she can agree to forgetting it.

“Yea ok.”

“Ok,” Beca nods, “well goodnight then.”

“Night Bec,” Chloe has a hard time covering up the hurt in her voice, or the tears already threatening to sting her eyes.

She turns around quickly, barely making it to her room before the tears are streaming down her face.

Beca hates sending Chloe away without saying what she really wanted to… _doing what she wanted to do._ What Beca wanted more than anything was to pull the red head into her room and kiss her senseless. Instead she chickened out for the millionth time. She should just feel lucky that she gets to pretend Chloe is hers.

************

The week goes on uneventfully. Both girls tip toe around each other, not really voicing how they feel. The incident in the bathroom jostled things up and it’s apparent when the two aren’t around anyone else.

But the show must go on.

Beca and Chloe are set to attend Khaled’s very large, public, highly anticipated birthday party on Saturday. Anyone who is anyone will be there, naturally Beca’s team insisted the two go together. So, whether feelings are sorted out or not, on Saturday it’s go time. Beca just hopes they can look somewhat natural to the other partygoers…and well, the press.

“Bec, what dress should I wear Saturday?” Chloe holds up two expensive, but skimpy options.

Both send a wave of heat rippling through the brunette, imagining her best friend in either of the options. Her stylists equipped Chloe with a large wardrobe of options for public events when it became apparent that she was going to be Beca’s eternal plus one. Right now, Beca is very grateful for whoever chose the two dresses clutched between the red head’s fingers.

“Uh,” Beca stammers, her eyes bouncing between the two options, “I like the blue one.”

“Yea, I was leaning towards that one too,” Chloe smiles, holding up the blue dress to better inspect it.

“So, we’re going to be ok on Saturday, right?” Beca asks carefully.

Chloe looks at her with a surprising amount of shock on her face, “Why wouldn’t we be?”

“Oh, I don’t know, just wanted to check,” Beca quickly brushes it off.

So, this is how they’re going to deal with it. Pretend like everything is ok. No need to talk about feelings or the aftereffects of Beca’s foolish mistake. Beca can be ok with that. It’s easier to ignore it all than deal with what the truth might mean.

************

Khaled’s birthday party is going well. Beca and Chloe are acting about as natural as they could. All the tension from the week seems to wash away the second Beca’s hand slips into Chloe’s.

Beca does have one little secret weapon she hasn’t had this past week though…copious amounts of free alcohol. Chloe seems to be on the same page, having downed three or four of her own drinks already.

“Beccaaaa…” Chloe drawls, pulling her best friend closer, already swaying to the beat of the music.

The two have been doing a lot of dancing. It feels good to be this close to Chloe and actually be able to act on her impulses. Beca grips the red head’s hips tightly, her eyes boring into baby blues. They dance against each other fluidly, easily, the temperature in the room seems to rise with every bump and grind of Chloe’s hips against hers.

Beca’s hands start to drunkenly wander, eventually sliding so far down Chloe’s back that she’s riding the line of grabbing a handful of plump, round flesh.

“Mm that feels nice Bec,” Chloe leans into Beca, forcing her hands to drift lower until they are covering the older girl’s backside.

Even in her drunken state, the sudden shift steals Beca’s breath away. Everything seems to freeze around her. Eventually her hands start to function again and she greedily grabs at the flesh under her palms. The action pulls a whimper from Chloe, sending a shockwave through Beca, a bolt of lightening which settles directly in her core.

Beca doesn’t even have a chance to process or think, because Chloe dives forward to capture Beca’s lips with her own. The kiss is hot, needy and a little sloppy, all the unresolved feelings and tension pouring out of them both. 

Even through the haze of alcohol, Beca wonders how much of this is for show. They definitely don’t need to grind against each other and make out in the middle of the dance floor of a very public party to be convincing. No, this is going far above and beyond the call of duty. This is something more than the fake girlfriend protocol, at least for Beca. She can’t speak for Chloe. Who seems to be enjoying this, but Beca suddenly feels guilty. Is she taking advantage of a very drunk Chloe? Does her best friend even want this? Would she want this sober?

The thought makes her pull back from Chloe entirely. Who looks confused and upset at the sudden end to their activities.

“I’m sorry Chlo,” Beca looks apologetically at the floor.

“For what?” Chloe asks confusedly.

“We’re drunk, that was too much,” Beca explains.

Chloe raises an eyebrow, “Was it?”

“You don’t really want this,” Beca says sadly.

“How do you know what I want?” the four drinks are definitely doing the talking, Chloe’s voice has a certain bite to it that Beca rarely hears.

In that moment, Beca realizes that this conversation is a little too out in the open. She grabs Chloe’s hand and drags her to a more secluded corner, away from the crowds.

“I appreciate everything you’re doing Chlo, but I don’t want you to do more than you have to,” Beca just wants her best friend to be comfortable. She doesn’t want to push her into anything, even though their little display on the dance floor is all Beca has wanted for weeks.

Chloe groans, “You’re infuriating.”

“Excuse me?” Beca is truly surprised at the response.

“I don’t know if I can do this anymore Beca,” Chloe says flatly.

Beca isn’t sure how they got from making out to this point in less than five minutes. The whole situation is giving her whiplash.

“Are you saying you want to break up?” she can’t help the quiver in her voice.

“Just ask your team when it’s ok because I’m done,” Chloe storms away from her and heads to the bar.

************

Chloe had finally gotten what she wanted and Beca ripped it away from her in a matter of seconds. Of course, it was too good to be true that Beca had actually wanted that as much as she had.

She was serious about breaking up, she can’t keep being led on like this. It’s not good for her head or her heart. As much as she wants to keep pretending Beca is hers, Chloe has realized that it really is a special brand of pain. It’s almost worse than pining from afar. She has everything she’s ever wanted but it’s not real and it never will be.

************

The following day, they officially call it quits.

Her PR team says it would be best to quietly let it fall to the wayside. No need to do anything showy.

Beca’s heart hurts. This is worse than any real breakup she’s ever had. She has to hold back the tears as Chloe packs up her bags and leaves. She’s just worried that their friendship won’t ever be the same. This whole thing was a mistake.

She really had felt like it was starting to feel real between them. Then Chloe just decided she was done. Beca is still confused and Chloe won’t offer any insight as to why.

All she can think of is that she was imagining that Chloe felt it too. She’ll never love Beca like Beca loves her. Maybe she really had pushed her too far at Khaled’s party. She just wishes her dumb drunk brain had retained more of the details…


	5. Chapter 5

“Breaking up” with Beca…no scratch that, “dating” Beca was seemingly one of the biggest mistakes Chloe has ever made.

She should have known better when she offered to fake date that she would only end up hurt. Although she never thought she would end up madly in love with the girl. With how strong her feelings were… _are_ , Chloe’s surprised she didn’t realize how she felt about her best friend sooner. It took them to actually date for her to realize.

Chloe has spent the last few days crying it out and trying to figure out where she went wrong. It’s clear Beca feels _something_ for her but every time they took it a step further she pulled back. Was she coming on to strong? Did she scare Beca? Or did she read her completely wrong? Maybe Beca doesn’t like her like that at all. Maybe they’re destined to only ever be friends, although that might have even been ruined during their fall out.

They haven’t talked since it happened. Which is why Chloe is utterly confused right now.

_B: I have a huge favor to ask_

She stares down at her phone, at a text from Beca, for what seems like forever. She really shouldn’t answer it, but her fingers twitch over the keyboard betrayingly so.

_C: What?_

_B: I hate to ask you this…but I really need you to be my date one more time_

She’s unbelievable. What part of ‘I’m done’, doesn’t she get?

_C: For what?_

She could chop her own fingers off, that was not the response she wanted to send.

_B: A charity event to help homeless LGBT youth…I know it’s random, but I told them I would bring you a long time ago, they were really excited to have us_

Of course, it has to be for the kids, way to tug on her heart strings. Even so, Chloe should say no, she should tell her no, put her phone down and walk away.

_C: When is it?_

Yet again, her fingers betray her.

_B: This Friday night_

_C: Ok but because it’s for the kids…and this is the last time Beca!_

_B: Omg thank you so much Chlo. I swear this will be the last time_

Chloe groans, throwing her phone down on the sofa next to her. What did she just get herself into?

************

Friday night rolls around and Chloe is staring at herself in the full-length mirror in Beca’s bathroom. Beca had asked her to come over and get ready at her house, since her hair and makeup team would be there. Chloe had begrudgingly agreed.

They really did a wonderful job though, and her gown is absolutely gorgeous. She swears she’s never been in a more beautiful article of clothing. It’s floor length and baby blue, it’s a princess style cut, that frames her figure perfectly.

The moment she sees Beca though, she has to remind herself that she’s supposed to be angry at her. It’s hard when she looks so radiant. She’s in a dress similar to Chloe’s, but it’s a cream color and a bit slimmer than hers. Her hair is pinned up in intricate curls. It’s altogether far more feminine and girly than Beca ever dresses. It makes Chloe wonder why she chose it, it’s definitely not her norm.

“You look really nice,” Chloe manages to breathe out, her throat has gone dry at the sight of the girl before her.

“So do you,” Beca compliments her back, her eyes wandering up and down Chloe’s form.

It’s the most they’ve spoken to each other since Chloe arrived 3 hours ago. It makes Chloe unbelievably sad that this is what it’s come to. She used to talk to Beca all day, she told her everything.

“Well, we should get going,” Beca says abruptly, leading the way out to the car waiting for them.

************

Chloe is realizing that she’s been in this situation a few too many times now. It feels eerily similar to the moment that broke them a week ago. Except there’s a bite of hostility between the two. She hopes it’s not palpable enough for anyone to notice.

Beca has a had a few too many drinks…well so has Chloe and everything is starting to feel all too comfortable. Even with the bad vibes, Beca is a little too handsy. Choe is giving into it more than she would like. Beca is due to give a speech on her experience being part of the LGBT community very soon and Chloe is starting to wonder if she’ll be coherent enough to not make a fool of herself.

“Bec, you really should lay off the drinks for a bit. Why don’t we get you some water or a soda,” Chloe grabs the short tumbler of amber liquid from the brunette’s hands.

“You’re not my mom Chloe,” Beca pouts but lets Chloe take the glass from her anyway.

“You’re right I’m not your mom…I’m your _girlfriend,_ ” Chloe’s voice drips with sarcasm as she says it, “and someone has to make sure you’re with it for your speech.”

Beca’s face softens at the mention of her speech, “Oh shit, do I sound drunk?”

Chloe shakes her head no, “You’re fine, but you’ve just slurred a few words. Drink some water and try to sober up quick.”

She doesn’t drink any water, just sits at their table with her arms crossed over her chest. Chloe doesn’t really know what her problem is tonight, but at least she’s not drinking any more.

The time finally comes for Beca to make her speech and Chloe watches carefully as Beca makes her way up onto the platform. She only missteps once, hopefully no one suspects that she’s as tipsy as she is. She starts to speak and honestly, she really is doing a great job. She’s a little looser, sharing a little more than she normally would but in this case it’s ok. Just when Chloe is sure she’s done and is going to make her way back, Beca points a finger out into the audience, in Chloe’s general direction. This can’t be good…

“One more thing before I head off the stage, I want to give a big shout out and thank you to my wonderful girlfriend Chloe.”

In a matter of seconds, hundreds of faces turn to look at Chloe. She squirms under the sudden attention.

“Without her…I would be nothing. She’s beautiful, kind, so caring and she makes me happy every single day. I love you more than you will ever know Chloe.”

The crowd erupts into oohs and ahhs at Beca’s little dedication. Chloe’s face instantly heats up at the words. Did she really mean that? Was it for show? Or was it the inner workings of a drunk Beca? Either way, Chloe can’t help the way her hands are shaking, or her pulse is racing.

After what feels like a century, Beca finally makes it back to their spot. She slides onto the chair next to Chloe, beaming ear to ear.

“So, how’d I do?” she gives her a toothy grin.

“Beca…why did you say that?” Chloe’s voice quivers as she asks it.

Beca’s hand slides onto the top of Chloe’s leg, the younger woman gazes into her eyes, “Because I love you Chlo.”

This is getting almost cruel, Chloe can’t help the tears that are already in the corner of her vision, ready to spring free.

“Don’t say that,” Chloe looks down at her lap, where Beca’s hand still lays.

“Why?” she actually looks like she doesn’t get it.

Chloe sighs deeply, “Don’t say that unless you actually mean it…my heart can’t take much more of this.”

There’s a flash of recognition on Beca’s face, she seems to instantly sober up, “Wait…Chloe. Do you have feelings for me?”

Chloe actually laughs at the question, “Oh my god Bec, did it really take you this long to figure it out?”

Beca just looks back at her dumbly, not able to form any coherent speech. The cats out of the bag, so Chloe figures she might as well keep going.

“That’s why I asked to break up. I can’t stand to pretend that you’re mine for one more day. I’m sorry if this makes you uncomfortable, but I can’t help how I feel,” the red head quickly justifies her words and gets ready to receive the world’s biggest heart break.

Instead of being quietly rejected, Chloe finds herself being dragged away from their table, towards the bathrooms. Beca hasn’t found her words yet but apparently knows what she wants, the way she had grabbed Chloe’s hand and pulled her up from her seat. Beca drags her into the bathroom, Chloe sighs in relief when she sees that it’s seemingly vacant.

Before Chloe can even ask why Beca dragged her here, the brunette surges forward and captures Chloe’s lips with her own. Chloe kisses her back hungrily, not caring that they are in a public restroom where anyone could walk in. Her heart soars and her entire body tingles. The kiss is packed with every ounce of emotion both girls have held in for weeks. It’s nothing like any of their other kisses. Chloe can feel that this is real.

Beca breaks away for a second to mumble against Chloe’s lips, “I love you so damn much Chlo.”

Chloe whimpers before pulling Beca back into her, her tongue begs for entrance into the other girl’s mouth, which she is quickly granted. She feels herself being slowly guided backwards, until her back collides with cool tile and she hears the click of a stall door. The newfound privacy makes Beca spring into action, her hands wandering all over Chloe’s body. Chloe can’t help the loud moan that reverberates throughout the bathroom when Beca’s lips leave hers to trail down the side of her neck. As quickly as her lips make the descent down Chloe’s neck, her hand finds it’s way to a cloth and sequin covered breast.

Even with the onslaught of sensations, Chloe manages to breathily make her own feelings known, “I love you too Bec.”

Beca moans into her skin and her hands take a firmer hold on her breasts. Chloe squirms under her touch, already embarrassingly turned on. She doesn’t want this to happen in a bathroom stall, not their first time. So, when Beca drops to her knees, Chloe grabs her hands and forces her to look up.

“Not like this Bec, come back up here,” she says softly, her body is screaming at her for stopping but they can’t, not here.

Beca looks disappointed, but Chloe pulls her into a slow, lazy kiss.

“I want this Beca, believe me I do, but not in a bathroom stall, fully clothed.”

Beca nods understandingly, “You’re right, I feel the same.”

Beca leans back in to kiss Chloe deeply, pulling her as close as she can.

“You want to get out of here?” Beca pulls away and asks.

“Don’t you have to kind of be here?” Chloe quirks an eyebrow.

Beca shakes her head, “Not anymore, I did my part.”

“Oh ok, let’s go then,” Chloe gives her a small smile.

Beca grabs her hand and leads them from the stall and the bathroom. Chloe feels like she’s glowing she’s so happy. She’s not sure what this means for them yet, but Beca feels the same. Beca loves her and that’s all Chloe has ever wanted.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might notice that I had to change this fics rating for this chapter... :) be warned it's like 70% shameless smut lol

As Beca wobbles up to the stage to make her speech, she knows that she has to do something. She has to do something drastic or she’s going to lose Chloe forever. Things between them tonight have not been normal, if she doesn’t turn this ship around tonight, it will never be the same. She’s not sure if this is what will do it, but a drunken confession of love has to get her somewhere right? The most it can do is make things worse, but at least she’ll have tried.

She makes it through most of her speech ok, constantly seeking out her favorite pair of piercing blue eyes for validation. Beca finally makes it to the end, which means it’s time. She pauses for an awkwardly long amount of time, she has to either say her piece or leave, but she can’t seem to make her voice work.

“One more thing before I head off the stage, I want to give a big shout out and thank you to my wonderful girlfriend Chloe,” she can see the masses turn to stare at Chloe, it gives her the little boost she needs, knowing not every eye is on her, “without her…I would be nothing. She’s beautiful, kind, so caring and she makes me happy every single day. I love you more than you will ever know Chloe.”

The crowd cheers and Beca’s heart is racing. She leaves to stage even more shaky than she was before. She has a hard time reading the look on Chloe’s face as she approaches. It’s an odd mixture of befuddled and almost angry.

It makes her unbelievably nervous, but she slides onto her seat nonetheless and flashes a cheesy grin at her (ex-?) best friend, “So, how’d I do?”

“Beca, why did you say that?” her voice almost sounds accusatory but is heavily laced with emotion.

Ok, she’s mad…maybe. Beca truly can’t tell. She just knows this is the most nervous she’s ever been. She just confessed her love for her best friend in front of hundreds of people and it really doesn’t look like it’s going well.

She’s not sure what drives her to do it, maybe she just needs to feel closer to Chloe before she’s ripped away from her for good, but she places her hand lightly on the top of the red head’s thigh, “Because I love you Chlo.”

She just said it again. She just confessed her love for a second time, Beca’s not even sure Chloe took it seriously.

“Don’t say that,” Chloe looks grimly down at the spot where Beca’s hand lies, Beca really should move it.

“Why?”

“Don’t say that unless you actually mean it…my heart can’t take much more of this.”

Wait…does that mean. It can’t. Surely Beca would have noticed sooner.

“Wait…Chloe. Do you have feelings for me?” Beca blurts out.

Chloe laughs and Beca suddenly feels really stupid, that is until she speaks, “Oh my god Bec, did it really take you this long to figure it out?”

In the few seconds it takes for Chloe to say it, Beca feels like the ground shifts beneath her feet. Chloe likes her, she feels the same. She’s felt the same for a while now. It feels like the air has been sucked from her lungs. She vaguely hears Chloe talking again, but she can’t seem to process the words. She can only hear the blood pumping like a hammer in her ears. All she knows is that she needs Chloe, she needs to feel Chloe. She needs Chloe like she needs air.

It takes her a moment to get her limbs to work, but when she does, she’s grabbing Chloe’s hand and dragging her away from their table. She doesn’t know where she’s going, anywhere that’s somewhat private really. She could scream when she sees the door to a bathroom.

The moment they make it past the door, Chloe looks at her, face full of confusion. Beca doesn’t even let her get a word out before she’s flying forward to pull Chloe into the most passionate kiss she’s ever had. The air pops and crackles around them, the electricity sparking between them radiating out into the empty room. Chloe melts into her and Beca knows in that moment that she understands.

Somehow Beca manages to pull her lips from Chloe’s and with the last little bit of breath she has in her she tells Chloe how she feels, “I love you so damn much Chlo.”

Chloe makes a soft whimpering noise that sends a shockwave right through Beca. The red head pulls her into her body and crashes their lips back together. The second Chloe’s tongue enters Beca’s mouth, a wave of arousal crashes over her.

All that Beca can think is that she needs more, more of Chloe. She needs to pull more of those delicious little noises from her, she needs to feel her skin and watch her fall apart under her touch. So with Chloe still licking into her mouth, Beca starts to blindly back them into the nearest stall, locking the door behind them. She rips her lips from Chloe’s in favor of trailing them down her neck instead. Her hands fly over Chloe’s body possessively until she lands on the two soft mounds she’s fantasized about a few too many times.

“I love you too Bec,” Chloe rasps out, her own arousal evident in her voice.

The confession rips a needy moan from the back of Beca’s throat and she sucks hard against the skin beneath her lips. Beca can feel the way Chloe is shifting impatiently against her, she needs more and Beca is more than willing to give that to her. She drops to her knees, ready to dive beneath the baby blue skirt of Chloe’s dress, but instead feels soft hands grasp at her own.

Beca looks up at Chloe, whose eyes are dark with desire but is smiling softly at her, “Not like this Bec, come back up here.”

Beca can’t hide the disappointment on her face, even though she has a good idea why she stopped it.

Chloe pulls her close and reconnects their lips for a moment before pulling away again, “I want this Beca, believe me I do, but not in a bathroom stall, fully clothed.”

She has a good point this isn’t how Beca envisioned their first time, “You’re right, I feel the same.”

************

The car ride back to Beca’s is the longest car ride Beca has ever endured. She tries so hard to keep her hands to herself but ends up failing miserably. Chloe didn’t do much better. By the time they get to the house, Beca’s driver can barely look them in the eye to say goodnight, even though he kept his eyes respectfully out the front window. In his defense, they _had_ let things go a little bit farther than harmless kisses…

When they make it through the front door, the desperate, needy tension from the car evaporates. Chloe looks at her softly, her eyes gleaming in a certain way that lets Beca know she has something to say. She looks beautiful, her face is flushed and lips kiss swollen, any trace of lipstick gone, her hair shines in the dim light of the hallway.

“Did you really mean it back there?” Chloe asks, she suddenly seems so small and vulnerable, a demeanor she rarely sports.

“Mean what?”

“That you loved me,” Chloe replies barely above a whisper.

Beca doesn’t even have to think two seconds on her response, “Of course I meant it. I love you…I’m in love with you, I think I have been for a while now.”

Chloe’s eyes glisten with unshed tears and a mouth turns upward in a small smile, “I’m in love with you too.”

Beca reaches her hand out to pull Chloe into her arms. They stand in the entryway holding each other for longer than Beca can keep track. There’s no kissing, no urgency, just the two holding each other close. She can feel Choe’s heart thumping against her own, her arms curling protectively around Beca’s small frame. It’s the most intimate moment Beca has ever had, and all it is, is a hug. This, this is right where Beca is supposed to be. It’s in that moment she knows that Chloe is the one.

After what feels like an eternity, Chloe wiggles her way out of Beca’s embrace, “Let’s go upstairs.”

She nods and follows Chloe up the stairs towards her bedroom. Beca’s jittery as they make their ascent, anxious for what could happen when they reach their destination. She’s not sure what Chloe will be up for, honestly, she’d be ok just cuddling until they fall asleep, but she’d be lying if she was already getting turned on thinking of option #2.

When they finally do get into Beca’s room, Chloe’s hand flies to the back of her dress, fiddling with the zipper, “Bec, can you undo this for me?”

Beca eagerly steps close and lifts a shaky hand to the delicate zipper of Chloe’s dress. She drags it down slowly, marveling at every inch of toned skin she reveals. Her pulse quickens when she realizes there’s no bra under her dress. When Chloe lets it fall, she’ll be in nothing but her underwear.

“There you go,” Beca lets her hands drop back down to her sides.

“Thanks,” Chloe shoves the dress down to the floor and steps out of it, leaving Beca with a view of her bare back and black lace panties, which don’t leave a whole lot to the imagination.

Beca turns her back to Chloe now and lifts her hair out of the way, “Get mine?”

“Of course,” Chloe spins around and heads to Beca, who swallows thickly at the sight of her bare chest.

Beca flips her head back to the door as she feels Chloe’s finger work at her own zipper. She drags it down painstakingly slow, clearly enjoying doing this just as much as Beca enjoyed doing it for her.

“Ok, you’re good,” Chloe whispers.

Beca lets her own dress drop and turns around to face Chloe. Both girls shamelessly drink in the sight of the other only in their panties. It’s Chloe who finally makes the move, pulling Beca into her roughly, her fingers grip possessively into her side and her lips crash down onto Beca’s. Beca kisses her back with so much fire she’s surprised the room isn’t in flames. She can barely believe this is real, she’s really seeing Chloe like this, this is really going to happen.

“You’re still wearing too much,” Chloe whispers when their lips finally part, her fingers gripping the waistband of her panties eagerly.

Beca chuckles, “Actually I think I’m pretty naked…”

“Just take them off dork,” Chloe gives the silky material a shove.

Beca drags them the rest of the way until they are on the floor, “What about you?”

Chloe grins devilishly, “It would be my pleasure.”

She whips her panties down with a flourish, until they are both standing completely bare in front of each other. Beca can’t help the way her eyes are drawn right between Chloe’s legs and then up to her chest, then back down again.

“You are gorgeous,” Beca can’t rip her eyes away from the woman on display for her.

Chloe blushes back at her, biting her lip lightly, before diving back into Beca. Chloe kisses her so deeply and so thoroughly that Beca’s legs start to wobble underneath her. Heat spreads from her chest all the way down, it’s like she’s melting from the inside out. If she’s being honest, she’s been uncomfortably turned on, ever since their car ride home, she knows that she’s absolutely dripping.

“Go sit down on the edge of the bed,” Chloe purrs in her ear.

It sends a shiver down her spine and she retreats to the bed and does as she’s told. She’s positively shaking in anticipation, wondering what Chloe has in mind. Chloe stalks over to her and straddles her, pulling her into another sloppy, needy kiss. For the first time that night, Beca feels a hand come to cover her bare breast. She moans into Chloe’s mouth as her thumb rubs over an already hardened nipple. She grips tight onto Chloe’s hips, needing something to tether her to reality. Chloe starts to rock into her, she can feel the heat and moisture from between her legs on the top of her thigh.

Beca squeezes her thighs together as best as she can with Chloe astride her lap, seeking out any form of relief she can find. She’s loving the adoration her chest is getting but desperately wants for those hands to relocate.

“Chlo,” she gasps airily, “I need…”

“What do you need?” Chloe’s voice is gravely with desire and her eyes dark, making Beca’s thighs clench together even tighter, she’s positive she’s dripping down onto the sheets.

“Touch me,” is all Beca manages to ask, but Chloe gets the message loud and clear.

One of her hands slides down Beca’s stomach and right into wet heat. Beca gasps at the contact. Chloe takes her time exploring, never really settling anywhere near to where she really needs her.

“God Bec, you’re drenched,” Chloe groans, her fingers finally settling on Beca’s clit.

Beca jolts forward at the sudden direct contact. Her mouth drops open, unable to make any remark to the comment. As quickly as Chloe’s fingers found their destination, she pulls them away, earning a groan from Beca. She’s about to complain, that is until Chloe slides off her lap and drops to her knees in front of her. The red head spreads her thighs open further, her eyes lighting up like a kid in a candy store.

Chloe places delicate kisses up the insides of her thighs, she trembles the closer she gets to her center. Beca lies back, propping herself up on her elbows, not wanting to miss seeing anything. When Chloe finally reaches the apex of her thighs, she doesn’t hesitate to lick broadly up her dripping slit. Beca moans loud and unrestrained, her elbows barely holding her up anymore.

Chloe speeds up her action, licking from her opening to clit and back again, finally ending up on the bundle of nerves calling to her.

“Oh my gosh, yes,” Beca falls backwards completely, loosing herself in the sensations.

Chloe moans against Beca, the sounds vibrating up through her. The fact that Chloe is getting just as much pleasure from this, sends more moisture pooling between her legs. She _needs_ to watch, so she props herself back up on significantly weaker elbows. The sight before her nearly sends her over the edge. Chloe’s eyes are dark and hungry, staring back at her. Now that she has Beca’s attention, she moves a finger to her entrance, probing gently. Beca can only nod weakly and Chloe immediately sinks the finger into her.

Beca feels herself getting closer and closer to orgasm, the combination of Chloe’s mouth on her and fingers in her almost is too much to handle. What finally sends her over the edge is Chloe slipping her own hand between her legs, apparently too turned on to not seek her own relief. Her mouth opens in a silent cry and she shakes in pleasure for an insane amount of time. Chloe finally pulls her fingers from Beca and moves to stand up when the brunette collapses backwards onto the mattress.

Her eyes are still closed, but she feels Chloe crawl on top of her, pulling her into a lazy kiss.

“Holy shit,” Beca finally manages to rasp out, finally getting her breathe back.

Chloe giggles, pecking her quickly, “So that was pretty good?”

“Pretty good? It was amazing,” Beca replies dreamily, “hopefully I can match up to that.”

“Well, why don’t we find out?” Chloe smirks.

She squeals as Beca suddenly flips them over, having found her energy again. She pulls Chloe back into a searing kiss, her hands start to wander up and down the red head’s sides, just brushing past her true destination every time.

After a few more minutes of teasing, Chloe rips her mouth away from Beca’s, “Please just touch me already.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Beca smirks devilishly at her.

“You are SO going to regret saying that,” Chloe snaps.

Beca skin prickles thinking at the implications behind that statement. She almost loses herself in thought, but quickly remembers where she is and what she’s doing. Her hand immediately moves to Chloe’s breast, not being delicate about giving it a squeeze or running her thumb over already straining, pebbled flesh. Chloe’s breathing heavy, a small gasp falling past her lips every once in a while. She wants to pull more noises from the older girl, so she moves her mouth down to the breast not being attended to by her hand.

The second her lips meet her peak; Chloe makes a noise that sends white hot lightening right through Beca. Chloe’s fingers make their way into her brunette locks, holding her right where she is.

“Oh god,” Chloe groans loudly as Beca’s lips leave her nipple with a pop, switching her hand and mouths positions.

Beca could spend forever worshipping Chloe’s breasts, she is a self-professed boob girl, but she can sense that Chloe is getting impatient.

“Bec, please,” she whimpers.

Beca moves her lips back up to Chloe’s face, kissing her deeply. Her hand starts to make its descent. She takes her time moving it down her stomach, enjoying the way she can feel Chloe’s muscles twitch under her touch. When her fingers make their way between her legs, her fingers are immediately coated in Chloe’s arousal. It makes Beca gasp into the other girl’s mouth, if she had thought she was wet before, she had nothing on Chloe right now.

Beca knows she doesn’t even have to say it, that little gasp said it all.

“That’s all for you Bec,” Chloe mumbles against her lips, just wanting the brunette to know how much she affects her.

Beca doesn’t say anything to that comment but doesn’t waste anymore time in teasing her. She moves her fingers to Chloe’s clit and the effect is immediate. Chloe’s hips jump, her back arching off the bed.

“Inside…” Chloe manages to airily gasp the one word out.

Beca is so overwhelmed, so turned on at Chloe’s state of arousal and confession that she would quite literally jump off a bridge for her if she asked. She just wants to make her see starts, so she moves two fingers down to her entrance and slowly slides them in, letting her adjust. Chloe’s mouth drops open and a breathy moan escapes. She moves them slowly at first, her palm still bumping into her clit.

“Mmm just like that Bec,” Chloe’s fingers claw at her back and her eyes flutter shut.

It doesn’t take long for Chloe to start shaking, her breathing labored, a slew of profanities pouring from her mouth. Beca can tell she’s so unbelievably close, she speeds up her hand’s actions, and moves her thumb to apply more direct pressure to her clit.

“I…I’m gonna cum…”

“Come on Chlo, cum for me,” Beca whispers, somewhat out of breath herself.

Suddenly Chloe goes stiff, her back arching dramatically. Her screams bounce off the walls of Beca’s bedroom and she’s suddenly grateful she lives by herself. Beca removes her hand when Chloe’s finally done trembling.

Chloe breathes hard, her chest heaving, sweat shimmering on her forehead. Beca rolls off of her onto her side.

“Bec…can you believe we wasted all those months fake dating and not doing this?” she smirks.

“That just means we’ve got a lot of catching up to do,” Beca smiles back, leaning over to give connect their lips once again.

“I look forward to it,” Chloe mumbles against her mouth.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this one :)

“So, let me get this straight, you guys aren’t breaking up anymore?”

“Nope.”

Beca and Chloe had waited a couple weeks after getting together to tell Beca’s team. They didn’t want them all up in their business in the early stages of their relationship.

“And you’re actually a couple now?”

“Yup,” Beca can’t help the megawatt smile that spreads across her face.

“Well thank god, it’s about damn time,” her manager chuckles.

“So you’re saying we were the only blind ones here?”

“Oh definitely, but I’m happy for you two Beca, I really am.”

Beca spins around to look at her anxious girlfriend, who is perched on the edge of her bed.

“Ok they know,” Beca smiles, sliding her phone into her back pocket.

“And they’re ok with it?” Chloe asks immediately.

Beca nods, “They’re happy for us.”

“Good, I mean nothing could have kept me from you, but it’s nice to have their stamp of approval anyways,” Chloe smirks, reaching out for Beca’s hands, “you’re stuck with me Mitchell.”

“And there’s no where else I’d rather be,” Beca lets her girlfriend grab her hands and pull her down onto the bed next to her.

Chloe leans over and quickly captures her lips with her own. Beca eagerly kisses her back, she’ll never be over the feeling of Chloe’s lips against hers.

“I love you,” Beca whispers when Chloe finally pulls away.

“I love you too Bec.”

************

Beca is certifiably insane.

She’s only been dating Chloe for real, for about 3 weeks, but yet here she is…ring shopping. She holds the small, but brilliant diamond between her fingers, trying to picture how it would look on Chloe’s hand.

The thing is, this has been a long time coming for them. She knows Chloe better than anyone else in the world. They’ve practically been together for 6 years now, they just never labeled it correctly. Beca knows that Chloe is the only one for her and she knows that the red head feels the exact same way. Why wait any longer? Neither of them are getting any younger and Beca knows that she wants Chloe to be her wife.

Beca can barely believe she is at this point. If you had told her two months ago that she would be buying a ring for her best friend, her best friend she’d pined over for years, she wouldn’t have believed it.

Beca finally leaves the jewelers an hour later, with a beautiful engagement ring for Chloe and a ring for herself as well. She’s starting to doubt herself though, that swipe of a credit card and the bag burning a hole in her pocket, she’s starting to worry that maybe this will scare Chloe. What if she’s not in the same frame of mind as Beca? What if she’s no where near ready? They don’t even officially live together yet, they’ve only had sex like 5 times (Beca would prefer for that number to be higher but her schedule has been unbearable, so 5 times is pretty good considering).

Maybe she should start dropping marriage into their conversations casually and see how Chloe reacts. That seems like a safe option before just popping the question.

************

Beca stares nervously over at Chloe, who is curled tightly into her side as they watch a movie. Chloe came over as soon as Beca got back from the studio that afternoon. She’s at Beca’s more than she’s at her own place but this is the first night Beca has had free for a while and she plans to use it wisely.

“Hey Chlo?” Beca tries not to let her voice waver, even though her nerves are running high.

“Yea?” Chloe turns to look back at her, her baby blues sparkling.

Beca swallows hard, “So how do you feel about marriage?”

Beca could kick herself, so much for being subtle.

“Oh, um well I would definitely like to be married someday, why?” Chloe looks a little thrown off at the question.

“I was just curious,” Beca says quickly.

“You know I do see it being you…I hope that doesn’t scare you,” Chloe’s cheeks turn a subtle shade of red.

Beca shakes her head no, “Of course not…I see it being you too ya know. You’re it for me Chlo.”

Chloe abruptly pulls Beca into her, smashing their lips together. She must have said the right thing. Chloe kisses her so passionately, yet so tenderly, it makes Beca’s head spin.

Beca finally pulls back, when the need to breathe overcomes her, “Would it freak you out if I said I see us married in the near future?”

“Beca Mitchell…is this your way of asking me to marry you?”

“Uh well this isn’t how I saw it happening but,” Beca fumbles around to come up with an answer that doesn’t give it all away.

“So you’ve thought about it?” Chloe raises a curious eyebrow.

“Yea,” Beca squeaks.

“How long have you been thinking about this?” Chloe asks softly, grabbing her hand.

It’s Beca’s turn to blush furiously, “For a couple weeks.”

Chloe places a soft kiss on her cheek, “If you ask…you know my answer is yes.”

This isn’t how Beca planned it. She wanted to do something big, grandiose, something that Chloe will remember forever. It was going to be a surprise, but something about right now, right here on this sofa seems right. This is the moment.

“Fuck it,” she whispers, standing up off the sofa.

Chloe looks at her quizzically, “Bec…what?”

“I’ll be right back,” Beca turns on her heels and runs up to stairs.

She grabs the little velvet ring box from her dresser drawer and races back downstairs. She’s a little out of breath by the time she’s standing in front of Chloe.

“I wanted to do something more special than this…believe me, but I can’t wait,” she pulls the box from behind her back so Chloe can see.

The red head gasps, her hand coming to cover her mouth. Beca kneels down in front of her girlfriend, her hands shake as she opens the lid.

“Chloe Marie Beale, will you be my wife?” Beca looks up at her hopefully, pulling the delicate diamond from the box.

“Yes,” Chloe chokes out, her eyes shimmering with tears, “of course I will.”

Beca grabs her hand and slides the ring onto her finger. She can’t help the wave of emotion that crashes over her at the sight of the diamond on Chloe’s hand. She feels a couple happy tears roll down her cheeks as Chloe pulls her up off the floor and right into her lap.

“Yes, I’ll be your wife,” Chloe whimpers before kissing Beca with everything she has.

************

No one is particularly surprised at Beca and Chloe’s recent engagement. According to their friends, families and the rest of the world, they have been dating for months. It only really knocks the wind out of Beca’s team, but ultimately, they understand.

“So Beca, tell me about this,” the morning TV talk show host points down at the diamond on her ring finger.

She came onto the show to promote her upcoming album, but she knew these questions would come.

She can’t help the way she starts to smile, thinking about Chloe and their upcoming wedding, “So, as you might have seen around the good ol’ internet, I proposed to my girlfriend Chloe 2 months ago.”

“Congratulations! Any idea when the wedding will be?” the hostess beams back at her.

Beca looks behind them, at the screen which is now displaying a picture of her and Chloe. She instantly recognizes the picture, Beca posted it on Instagram a few weeks ago. It’s a selfie of the two of them, Chloe is pressing a kiss to the brunette’s cheek, her hand resting on Beca’s shoulder, her engagement ring sparkling, clearly in view.

“We’re not sure yet, it was a quick engagement and we just want to take our time and enjoy what we have right now,” Beca finally manages to pull her gaze away from the picture of her and her finance.

“Well I think that’s great and I wish you and your fiancé all the best,” the host replies happily.

“Thank you,” Beca couldn’t erase the smile off her face even if she wanted to.

When Beca finally gets back to her hotel room that night, the first thing she does is pull out her phone to start a video chat with Chloe. She hates been across the country from her girlfriend, but she still has a job to do. New York is a little bit farther from California than she’d like though.

It only rings a few times before her phone screen shows her fiancé, smiling back at her.

“Beca!” Chloe squeals excitedly, “how was your day?”

Beca flops down on the bed, “Busy, tiring, but good.”

“I saw you on Good Morning America, you were great.”

“Oh my god, I did so many interviews today I almost forgot I was on that,” Beca chuckles tiredly.

Chloe looks at her sadly for a moment, “I miss you so much Bec.”

“I miss you too, two more days and I’ll be back,” it’s only been three days, but she misses Chloe so much it hurts.

“That’s too many days,” Chloe whines.

Beca stares back at Chloe longingly, they don’t talk for a couple minutes, just happy to be in each other’s presence, even if it’s through a screen.

“I want to get married before your tour starts,” Chloe says abruptly, breaking the comfortable silence.

Beca’s album drops in a week, and two months later she starts her world tour. It would be a lot to try and throw together a wedding before then but Beca is willing to try.

“Are you sure Chlo? That’s only like a couple months away,” Beca gently reminds her.

Chloe nods, “Yes. I want to be your wife and I don’t want to wait a year. We’re both going to get busy and I just don’t think I can wait that long.”

“I don’t want to wait forever either…but do you think we can pull it together that quickly?”

“I may have been working on some things already…especially with you being gone this week,” Chloe smirks, pulling a binder of paper into view, because of course she would.

Beca laughs, “You’re crazy…and I love it.”

“You better love it, because you’re stuck with this crazy.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter is here! I had a lot of fun with this fic, I hope you all enjoyed it! :)

Chloe lets out a shaky exhale as she gingerly smooths her hands over the white material of her dress. It was an uphill battle to get to this day, in more ways than one. Logistically, it was very difficult to plan a wedding in two months. Overall, it truly seemed like this is a day Chloe would only ever get to imagine. When she started fake dating Beca almost a year ago, she was convinced she would end up dying with her unrequited feelings for her best friend.

A knock at the door makes Chloe’s head whip around.

Aubrey sticks her head in, looking at her warmly, “You ready?”

Chloe nods happily, “So ready.”

The moment Chloe sees Beca standing at the end of the aisle, her breath catches in her throat and her heart beats rapidly in her chest. Beca is staring at her with such intensity and love it makes her legs weak. She barely notices the stunning suit Beca had decided to wear instead of a wedding dress.

It feels like time has slowed down to a halt as Chloe makes her way to her fiancé. When she finally feels Beca’s hand slip into hers, she breathes a sigh of relief.

“You look so beautiful,” Beca whispers into her ear.

“So do you,” she whispers back, happy tears already stinging her eyes.

The ceremony flies by, faster than Chloe would like. Beca’s vows force those unshed tears right down her cheeks, and Chloe’s seem to do the same for the brunette.

Before she knows it, the officiant is smiling at them, the ceremony coming to a close, “By the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you wives, you may now kiss the bride!”

Beca lunges forward, pulling Chloe into a kiss the is borderline inappropriate for in front of all their friends and family, but Chloe could care less. She kisses Beca back with everything she has, her smile not fading for a moment.

************

_*2 years later*_

Beca grabs Chloe’s hand tightly into hers as they step out of the car. She winces slightly, her swollen feet not doing well in the heels she swore she would be fine in.

“Doing ok Bec?” Chloe looks at her, her face etched with concern.

Beca moves her other hand to smooth over her large baby bump, covered by the black silk of her dress, “Doing fine.”

“You regretting those heels?” Chloe smirks knowingly.

“They are so short, I thought I would be fine,” Beca whines, deciding to fess up, knowing her wife would get it out of her anyways.

“Well, lets hurry up and walk this red carpet, and you can take them off when we get inside and sit down,” Chloe whispers, starting to pull them towards the commotion.

They step onto the carpet and hundreds of cameras start flashing. Beca can feel Chloe flinch against her, she’s still not completely used to it.

After a slight break from the flashing, Chloe sticks her face next to Beca’s ear and whispers, “Bec, isn’t it crazy that two years when you brought me to the Grammy’s we weren’t even really a couple, and now we are married, walking down the red carpet with our baby girl?”

Beca smiles widely, her hands automatically going to cover her baby bump. She can feel little Lucy Beale-Mitchell moving, she’s been very active since the moment they stepped out of the car.

“All I can think of is, why I thought it was a good idea to do this 9 months pregnant,” Beca whispers back.

Chloe giggles at her response, the sound travels through Beca like honey, warm and sweet. It’s one of Beca’s favorite sounds in the world.

“Probably because you want to be able to accept your awards in person!” Chloe whispers back excitedly.

Beca rolls her eyes, “There’s no guarantee that I’m going to win.”

“Oh you know you will, I know you will,” Chloe chirps confidently.

_“Beca, when are you due!”_

_“You look like you could pop at any second!”_

_“Have you picked out a name yet!”_

A barrage of questions come flying her way, the reporters and cameramen shouting their inquiries. She tactfully ignores them, pulling Chloe along down the carpet. She grits her teeth, something about the questions ignoring her more than they usually do.

They finally make their way inside and Beca breathes an audible sight of relief. She can feel Chloe’s hand on her back, rubbing softly, but firmly. She knows that the red head is letting her know that she is here and that she’s ok. Beca turns to give her a small smile.

“I don’t know why that bothered me so much this time,” Beca shakes her head.

“Because they don’t need to know, it’s none of their business knowing any detail about our baby, unless we want them to,” Chloe replies quickly, “and you’re here because you’re up for four Grammy’s, and all they could focus on is the fact that you’re pregnant.”

“You know me too well,” Beca laughs shakily.

“It bugged me too Bec, it’s huge that you’re up for so many awards,” Chloe gives her a quick peck on the cheek.

************

Beca wins the first two Grammy’s. She waddled to the stage both times, Chloe cheering louder than anyone in the venue.

By the time she makes it back to her seat, she almost hopes she doesn’t get the next two. Her back is killing her.

“I’m so proud of you babe,” Chloe squeals the moment she sits down.

“Thanks Chlo,” Beca winces, her back really starting to bother her.

Chloe immediately hones in on her pain, “You ok Bec?”

“I’ll be fine,” Beca waves her hand dismissively.

She wins the third Grammy.

This time it takes her significantly longer to get to the stage, which doesn’t go unnoticed by anyone. Beca plasters a smile on her face and graciously accepts her third award.

Just as she’s about the leave the stage, a sharp pain careens through her, stopping her dead in her tracks. That can’t be good.

The pain doesn’t stop, making her pause every few minutes. When she gets back to Chloe, it doesn’t surprise her that she’s looking back at Beca, concern written all over her face.

“You’re not ok,” Chloe simply states, when Beca is close enough to hear her.

Beca shakes her head, “Yea about that, I think I might actually be in labor.”

Chloe’s eyes practically bulge out of their sockets, “Oh my god, Bec.”

“It’s ok, I already called someone to take us to the hospital and Amy is meeting us there with my bag I packed,” Beca explains as calmly as she can, even though her own adrenaline is running high.

“How are you so calm right now,” Chloe looks as frazzled as Beca feels.

“It’s definitely all a façade.”

************

After what feels like a year of labor, Beca gives a final push, her screams filling the large delivery room. Her nails dig into the palm of Chloe’s hand. Her body is completely spent and achy. The shrill cry of a newborn pierces the air and Beca sighs.

“Oh my god,” she heaves, trying to catch her breathe.

“Baby, you did it,” Chloe says excitedly next her, her own eyes trained on the baby in the doctor’s hands.

Beca’s gaze immediately settles on her baby girl. She’s desperate to hold her. It seems like far too long before the doctor is walking the baby over to Beca, who outstretches her arms eagerly. The moment the baby is in her arms, a happy sob escapes her throat.

“Chlo, isn’t she beautiful?”

“She’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” Chloe says dreamily, her hand coming down to touch their baby’s tender head.

“Hi Lucy,” Beca coos, “your mommies are so happy to meet you.”

After having some time alone with their new baby, Beca finally lets their eager friends in to see them.

Amy is the first to barge into the room, her excitement radiating off of her, “Alright let’s see this niece of mine!”

Chloe lifts Lucy from her basinet carefully, walking her over to their friend.

“Aw, she’s pretty damn cute,” Amy says, letting Lucy curl her tiny hand around her finger, “by the way Shawshank, you did win the fourth Grammy.”

Chloe’s face lights up, “I knew you would win them all!”

With her new baby, Beca barely cares but she still feels a sense of pride overwhelm her at the news, “I guess I should have believed you.”

“You got four Grammy’s and a daughter, all in one night,” Chloe beams, walking back over to Beca, Lucy still tucked safely in her arms.

Beca scoots over carefully, patting the spot of the bed she just made. Chloe sits down next to her, both of their eyes immediately drifting down to their baby.

“I am the luckiest person alive,” Beca says softly.

“I would say so, between little Lucy here, and all those awards.”

“Not because of the Grammy’s,” Beca shakes her head, “because I have you…and Lucy.”

Chloe’s words from earlier rattle around her head. It is wild how just a couple years ago, Beca and Chloe were just pretending to be together. Who knew that a little fake dating would lead to this. That it would lead to something so real and so wonderful, that she can’t imagine her life without it. Beca can’t imagine her life without Chloe now and somehow her heart stretched even more to make room for their newborn daughter.

Chloe leans over and presses a tender kiss to her lips, “I love you Bec.”

“I love you too Chlo.”


End file.
